1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a foldable electronic device with a hinge.
2. Description of Related Art
A foldable electronic device, such a as notebook computer, a portable phone, a personal digital assistant (PDA), usually includes a base and a display pivotably hinged to the base. Usually, the display is locked to the base via a latch mechanism. When opening the electronic device, the latch mechanism is operated to release the display from the base, and then the display can be rotated to be open or closed. However, it is often very difficult to open or close the display of the electronic device.